


Идеальный подарок

by soul_of_spring



Series: КосмоАУ [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Star Trek
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Space, Crossover, F/M, Humor, M/M, Romance, WTF Combat
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2020-12-22 17:23:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21080288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soul_of_spring/pseuds/soul_of_spring
Summary: Три зарисовки о праздновании дней рождения в Звёздном флоте.Время действия — через год после событий в созвездии Цефея.Космическая AU, недоретеллинг и недокроссовер «Стартрека».





	1. Цветы

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для команды WTF HP Adventurers 2019 на WTF Kombat 2019 на спецквест по теме: "Праздники"

Ремус знал, что Дора не любит цветы. Она всегда смеялась, что с её неспособностью донести их до вазы, попутно не превратив в веник, это совершенно бесполезный подарок, тем более на космическом корабле. Поэтому он старался придумывать то, что по-настоящему ее порадует: запасная куртка, вредноскоп, удобная кобура для бластера, чтобы его не приходилось искать по всему кораблю…

И каково же было удивление Ремуса, когда, оказавшись на «Энтерпрайзе», его Дора смущенно и радостно улыбалась Теодору Нотту, вручившему ей букет ярко-красных цветов.

— Рады видеть вас, старший лейтенант Тонкс!

— Спасибо, Теодор, — Дора покрепче прижала к себе цветы, — но день Рождения у меня только завтра.

— Ну, цветов много не бывает, — пожал плечами Нотт, а Ремус ощутил себя полнейшим идиотом.

— Лунатик, выдыхай, — шепнул ему Сириус, — а то мне кажется, что ты сейчас прожжешь в Нотте дыру. 

— Она говорила, что не любит цветы…

— Женщины вообще любят выпендриваться, — насмешливо заметил Сириус, но, увидев выражение лица Ремуса, удивленно приподнял брови. — Подожди, хочешь сказать, что ни разу не подарил ей цветы? За год? Лунатик, ты…

— Мудак. Спасибо, я в курсе, — вздохнул Ремус, наблюдая за тем, как Дора с весёлым видом вертела в руках букет и рассказывала, как они чуть не попались агрессивно настроенным клингонцам и как повезло, что «Энтерпрайз» оказался в том же квадранте и смог их забрать. 

— Давно не случалось праздновать день рождения в такой большой компании, —смеялась Дора. 

А Ремусу уже казалось, что он слишком поторопился со своим подарком. Может, _это всё плохая идея?_

— Просто подари Доре-раздоре какие-нибудь девчачьи цацки, и, уверяю тебя, дурацкие цветы будут забыты, — продолжал тихо втолковывать ему Сириус. — Вот что ты запланировал в этот раз? Какие-нибудь левитационные ботинки, в которых нельзя подвернуть ноги?

— Отстань, — хмуро бросил Ремус, и Сириус с хитрой ухмылкой похлопал его по плечу.

— Ох, незадачливый ты наш Ромео. Хорошо, что Джеймс еще об этом не знает.

Что-то насвистывая, Сириус отошел от него, громогласно объявив, что встреча особых гостей — это, конечно, замечательно, но у кадетов, проходящих практику на «Энтерпрайзе», есть много других дел. 

* * *  
— Старшей лейтенант Тонкс, оказывается, соскучилась по кадетам, доставившим ей столько неприятностей? — спросил Ремус, когда они остались вдвоём в каюте.

— А лейтенант-коммандер Люпин, оказывается, умеет ревновать? — хихикнула Дора и, попытавшись ткнуть его в плечо, чуть не растянулась на полу, но Ремус вовремя подхватил её. 

— Всё в порядке, — как можно убедительнее улыбнулся он. 

— Ремус Люпин, — прищурившись, Дора высвободилась из его объятий, и её волосы стали ярко-красными, — ты опять пытаешься морочить мне голову? 

— Дора, — Ремус тяжело вздохнул, стараясь не обращать внимания на цветы, — в самом деле, ничего не случилось…

— Подожди… Ты что, — Дора издала нервный смешок и потрясла перед ним букетом, — _ действительно_ приревновал меня к Нотту?

— Скорее не понимаю, как мог быть таким недогадливым... Ведь тебе нравятся цветы, Дора.

Её волосы стали лихорадочно менять оттенки от красного до чёрного, потом снова вернулись к розовому, и, смущенно опустив глаза, Дора пробормотала:

— Ну я не так чтоб любила цветы… 

— А теперь голову морочишь мне ты, — улыбнулся Ремус, поглаживая её ладонь.

— Так получилось, что все, кто дарил мне цветы, почти сразу меня бросали, — выпалила Дора, продолжая рассматривать пол под ногами.

— По-моему, кое-кто выдумывает…

— А вот и нет! — Дора возмущенно подняла глаза. — Чарли действительно подарил мне цветы в тот же день, когда сказал, что остается на Балаур. 

— Но ведь причина не в этом?

— Ремус, — Дора нервно всплеснула руками, уронив букет Нотта. — Ну как я могу просить у тебя цветы после нашего посещения оранжереи на Андории? А если это опять повторится?

Ремус неловко замолчал, вновь остро ощущая свою никудышность. Вдали от Земли волчья натура могла вести себя совершенно по-разному: иногда по полнолуниям он становился агрессивным, иногда заболевал, а при посещении Андории и вовсе проявилась такая страшная аллергия на цветы, что он неделю провалялся в кровати не в силах встать. Но сейчас-то Ремус уже и думать забыл об этом, а Дора помнила и, заботясь о нём, отказывалась от того, что могло её порадовать…

— О чём бы ты сейчас ни думал — немедленно прекращай, — схватив его за плечи, проговорила Дора. — Я люблю тебя, Ремус, и плевать на всё остальное. Ты что, правда считаешь, что мне так уж важны цветы и все эти банальные знаки внимания?!

— Как сказал бы Сириус, ну ты же девчонка, — усмехнулся Ремус.

— Мне нужен ты, Ремус Люпин, — ответила она, нежно его целуя. — Остальное не имеет значения. 

* * *  
Забавно морщась во сне, Дора перевернулась на другой бок, прижимая к себе подушку. С улыбкой наблюдая за ней, Ремус провёл по её волосам, которые прямо в ладони стали розовыми, и вновь задумался, за что ему досталось это сокровище. Заслужил ли он, смеет ли предлагать ей такое?..

— М-м-м, — Дора лениво зашевелилась и приоткрыла один глаз. — Доброе утро. Я опять всё проспала, да?

— Пока нет, — улыбнулся он, погладив её по щеке.

— Тогда почему ты такой загадочный? — зевнула Дора, а потом просияла. — Точно! Показывай мой подарок. 

Засмеявшись, Ремус достал спрятанный за спиной горшок.

— С Днём Рождения, Дора. 

— Ой…

— На него у меня аллергии нет — проверено. И на корабле с ним ничего не случится. 

— Он похож на адмирала Грюма, — захихикала Дора, рассматривая причудливой формы кактус со всех сторон. — Ты не против, если я назову его Алас… А это что?

Углядев что-то блестящее, Дора сонно заморгала и оторопело уставилась на Ремуса.

— Сириус настоятельно советовал хотя бы в этот раз подарить тебе, как он говорит, «девчачьи цацки», — пожал плечами Ремус, и Дора возмущенно хлопнула его по руке:

— Не смей издеваться!

— Прости, — он засмеялся и сжал её ладонь. — Я, знаешь ли, немного нервничаю. 

Опустившись на колени, Ремус легко вытащил из горшка кольцо с опалом и продолжил:

— Дора, после всего случившегося между нами в созвездии Цефея меньше всего на свете я бы хотел подвергать тебя опасности. И то, что опасность может исходить и от меня самого, не давало покоя, пока Сириус не сказал очень верные слова: «Без тебя она свернёт шею быстрее, чем с тобой». Я до сих пор не понимаю, как такая удивительная девушка могла полюбить меня и принять со всеми страхами и недостатками. Но я целиком и полностью твой, Дора Тонкс. Ты станешь моей женой?

Её волосы в мгновение ока стали тёмно-каштановым, и, прижав ладони к щекам, Дора смущенно засмеялась.

— Ремус Люпин, ты просто невозможный романтик… Я готова сказать тебе «да» десять тысяч раз! — и, совершенно не умевшая быть серьезной, она со счастливым визгом повисла у него на шее.

— Главное, не урони Аластора, — улыбнулся Ремус.

— Ничего, пусть привыкает, — беззаботно пожала плечами Дора. — Это же не какой-то хлипкий букет, а грозный кактус.

— Еще скажи — гроза всего Звёздного флота.

— И твоей аллергии, — с хохотом ответила Дора.


	2. Звездолёт

Даже те, кто хорошо знал Гарри, были уверены, что в каюте коммандера Блэка он чувствует себя совершенно комфортно. Но это было не так. В компании Сириуса и Джеймса — прошел уже год, но называть его отцом всё еще было непривычно, — Гарри нередко ощущал себя не в своей тарелке. Да, они были вновь обретенной семьей, которую невозможно было не любить, но зачастую Джеймс и Сириус перебрасывались какими-то кодовыми фразами и понятными только им шутками, которые ставили Гарри в тупик. 

— Наш Гарри опять витает в облаках, — с улыбкой протянул Джеймс. — О чём задумался?

— Да так… — смущенно пожал плечами Гарри.

— Я думаю, — хитро прищурился Сириус, — все мысли моего крестника занимает выбор подарка для Гермионы.

— Я уже заказал полную историю Звёздного флота в пяти томах: Гермиона её давно хотела.

— Что-о-о? — всплеснул руками Джеймс. — Моя будущая невестка не должна получать на совершеннолетие книгу!

— Притормози, Джеймс, — засмеялся Сириус. — Они даже академию не закончили.

— И? Я решил, что женюсь на Лили, когда нам было еще пятнадцать!

— Началось, — закатил глаза Сириус, — Джеймс, отстань от своего сына.

— Бродяга, звездолёт надо запускать, пока он еще не собран! А то начнут всякие Нюниусы на что-то надеяться.

Они дружно захохотали, и Гарри тяжело вздохнул, встретившись с сочувствующим взглядом Ремуса. 

— Вы правда считаете, что Гарри так уж нужен ваш совет? — поинтересовался тот.

— Да что бы ты делал без моих советов, Лунатик! — возмутился Сириус. — Кто сказал, что девчачьи цацки — лучший выход? Но со своим перфекционизмом ты меня, конечно, понял превратно… Зато теперь Доре-раздоре кроме кактуса Аластора никакие цветы точно не нужны.

— Представляю лицо адмирала Грюма, когда он узнает, — хмыкнул Джеймс. 

— А он уже в курсе, — в тон ему пробросил Ремус. 

— И что? Даже не потребовал лишить вас званий? — нетерпеливо осведомился Сириус.

На лице Ремуса появилась легкая улыбка, которой сопровождались все разговоры, так или иначе касавшиеся Тонкс, и после небольшой паузы он ответил:

— Посоветовал не называть так сына.

Осознав смысл этой фразы, Гарри изумленно моргнул, а Джеймс и Сириус, переглянувшись, хором завопили:

— И ты до сих пор не рассказал НАМ?

Ремус тихо засмеялся, и Гарри в очередной раз восхитился его спокойствием перед посыпавшейся горой вопросов. 

— Знаешь, Ремус, — закашлялся Гарри, — кажется, я начинаю понимать, почему ты до сих пор не вернулся служить на «Энтерпрайз». 

— Браво, Гарри, — отсалютовал ему бутылкой Ремус, пока Сириус и Джеймс буравили их обиженными взглядами.

— Бродяга, как ты мог упустить момент, когда Лунатик стал плохо влиять на нашего Гарри?

— Настоящая трагедия в том, что это уже непоправимо, — Сириус прижал руки к груди под общий хохот. 

— Если тебе интересно моё мнение, Гарри, — шепнул ему Ремус. — Я бы предложил подарить Гермионе то, что не только её по-настоящему порадует, но и запомнится на всю жизнь. 

* * *

Когда Гарри рассказал о своей новой идее Рону, тот подавился обедом и заявил, что Гермиона их придушит. Но после добавил, что в такой ситуации Гермиона убила бы только его, Рона. А так как они с Гарри конченые психи, придёт в восторг. 

Так что вечером восемнадцатого сентября Рон помогал Гарри подготовить всё необходимое, не переставая радоваться, что хоть какое-то время Гермиона не будет заставлять его зубрить теорию для подготовки к модулям. По его плану Гермиона должна была появиться к двенадцати, но когда время перевалило за полночь и Гарри остался один, в коридоре всё еще стояла тишина. 

Гипнотизируя секундную стрелку, он начал нервничать: неужели план сорвётся только потому, что Гермиона не проснулась?

Но уже через пару минут недалеко послышались быстрые недовольные шаги, и он облегченно выдохнул.

— Гарри Поттер, если ты глубокой ночью разбудил меня из-за какой-то глупости, я оторву тебе голову, — выпалила Гермиона, даже толком не разглядев его в полумраке. 

— С днем Рождения, Гермиона, — улыбнулся Гарри, протягивая ей цветы и заставляя смущенно застыть.

— Спасибо… — вернув себе самообладание, Гермиона тихо хмыкнула. — А до утра это подождать не могло?

— Ни в коей мере, — покачал головой Гарри. — Ведь у меня для тебя есть еще один… вроде как сюрприз.

— Неужели? — она приподнял брови. — Я заинтригована. 

Это Гарри больше всего и ценил в Гермионе: она была голосом разума, способным отчитать и напомнить о последствиях, когда становилось необходимым. Но в то же время именно Гермиона могла поддержать его любую, даже самую сумасшедшую авантюру. 

Манящими чарами Гарри призвал ждавший своего часа рюкзак и потряс им в воздухе:

— Давай угоним звездолёт?

Гермиона закашлялась и, задумчиво оглянувшись, уточнила:

— Вдвоём? 

— Ну… — Гарри хитро улыбнулся, — для небольшого романтического приключения «Энтерпрайз 2081» нам не нужен: хватит и малого звездолёта.

В глазах Гермионы зажегся лукавый огонёк и, в два шага преодолев расстояние между ними, она решительно его поцеловала.

— Планету выбираю я. Не хватало еще, чтобы за нами в погоню отправился весь Звёздный флот.

— Нежелательное лицо номер один я пока только для коммодора Снейпа, так что… именно его звездолёт мы и собираемся угнать. 

— Ты сумасшедший, — прыснула Гермиона, ласково потрепав его по волосам. 

— За это ты меня и любишь, — рассмеялся Гарри.

Он был очень благодарен Ремусу за совет: азарт буквально кружил голову, а ликующий вид Гермионы, взламывающей систему безопасности космопорта, пьянил похлеще выдержанного огневиски. Этот день рождения она точно запомнит надолго: ведь когда они вместе, нарушать правила особенно весело.


	3. Выбор

С самого детства Альбус знал, что обязательно совершит нечто такое, благодаря чему войдет в историю. Но не появись в его жизни Геллерт, вряд ли бы вышло бы что-то столь значительное, как, например, Звездный Флот и Федерация планет.

Вот только Альбусу было по-настоящему страшно за их дивный новый мир: своими действиями Том доказал, что он так же хрупок, как и человеческие чувства. И Альбус нередко думал, что даже мощи Геллерта — особенно мощи Геллерта — не хватит, если всё полетит в пропасть.

И хотя сейчас всё вновь было спокойно, долго ли продлится это затишье перед бурей, Альбус не знал, поэтому всегда готовился к возможной войне.

— Адмирал Дамблдор опять задумался о судьбах мира? — услышал Альбус знакомый насмешливый голос и с удивлением оглядел кабинет. Ему не показалось: Геллерт действительно был здесь, удобно устроившись в своём любимом кресле. 

— Ты же должен был вернуться только через три дня.

— И это вместо приветствия? — усмехнулся Геллерт. — Встреча с Телларитами закончилась раньше, чем я планировал. Так что решил заглянуть на базу Звёздного флота и убедиться, что всё в порядке. 

— Разве есть причины для беспокойства? 

— Ну ты сам мне говорил, что о репутации флота надо думать всегда, — приподнял брови Геллерт.

— А-а-а, значит, Северус уже рассказал про Гарри, — хмыкнул Альбус. — В этот раз никакой опасности нет, вернутся через пару дней: мальчик просто захотел порадовать любимую девушку. Мы ведь тоже были молоды.

— Хочешь сказать, что в юности ты тоже угнал бы ради меня звездолёт?

— Возможно, — Альбус позволил себе улыбку, — хотя боюсь, что ты бы меня опередил. 

Геллерт тихо рассмеялся, но после недовольно прищурился: 

— Всё-таки ты слишком балуешь Гарри Поттера.

— Уж точно меньше, чем когда-то ты — Тома. 

Геллерт скривился и раздраженно махнул рукой. После основания Рыцарей космоса они почти не говорили о Томе, но это все же была их общая ошибка. Альбус осознавал это и пытался что-то изменить, в то время как Геллерт предпочёл политику невмешательства, считая Волдеморта проблемой скорее Звёздного Флота, чем Федерации планет. 

— От твоих нравоучений у меня начинает болеть голова, — Геллерт начал с недовольным видом массировать виски. 

— Прости, что испортил тебе вечер.

— После нескольких суток в компании зануд-вулканцев… хуже уже не станет. Я устал, Ал. Власть слишком утомляет.

Альбус поспешно перевёл взгляд на бумаги, стараясь скрыть улыбку. В этом был весь Геллерт.

— Смешно тебе, да? Ты с самого начала знал, мой многомудрый друг, что я еще не раз захочу сбежать от управления этими планетками? Поэтому спрятался в своём Звёздном Флоте, прикрываясь исследовательской деятельностью?

— Такой разговор повторяется у нас из года в год последние лет пятьдесят. 

— И тебе это нравится — дипломатично молчать, всем своим видом показывая, насколько был прав, когда советовал мне найти преемника. — Геллерт улыбнулся той особой улыбкой, которая многих приводила в ужас. — Может, переманить твоего Снейпа? Всё-таки он уже не так тебе верен с тех пор, как главный рычаг давления вернулся из небытия и надавал ему пощечин за ужасное обращение с дорогим Гарри. 

— Я бы предложил подождать несколько лет, пока сам Гарри не подрастет, но ты же все равно не станешь меня слушать, — Альбус с совершенно безмятежным видом пожал плечами.

— Ты нарочно выводишь меня из себя? — насмешливо осведомился Геллерт. 

— Не больше, чем ты меня.

— Великий Мерлин, как же я скучал по этим разговорам, — Геллерт запрокинул голову и легко рассмеялся. — Только с тобой и вспоминаю, что я человек, а не какой-то монумент. 

Пусть в отличие от скрытного Геллерта у Альбуса были люди, к которым он был привязан и которым доверял, он не мог с ним не согласиться. Ведь только рядом с Геллертом Альбус ощущал себя семнадцатилетним мальчишкой, будто годы и правда были не властны над ними. 

— Кстати, чуть не забыл, — прервал его размышления Геллерт, положив на стол резную шкатулку. — После долгих споров смог вытребовать у вулканцев кое-что интересное. С днем рождения, Альбус.

— Так вот почему ты вернулся раньше.

— А как иначе, — чуть возмущенно заметил Геллерт. 

Альбус улыбнулся и придвинул к себе шкатулку, с интересом разглядывая золоченые узоры, в которых таилось что-то похожее на древние руны.

— Она определенно земного происхождения, — продолжил Геллерт, становясь за его спиной. — Но руны восстанавливали вулканцы, поэтому возможны ошибки.

— Похоже на то, — кивнул Альбус. Он пока смог разобрать лишь два слова — «желание» и «сердце». Остальные были ни на что не похожи.

Аккуратно повернув замок, Альбус открыл шкатулку, в которой не обнаружилось ничего, кроме врезанного в её верхнюю часть зеркала.

— Что ты видишь, Альбус?

В зеркале отражался он сам и Геллерт за его спиной — ничего подозрительного. Но внезапно стекло будто бы пошло рябью, и Альбус увидел…

_…Себя на пороге дома в Годриковой лощине. Молодого и полного надежд. А по лужайке к нему с весёлым смехом бежала Ариана._

_— Ал, как здорово, что вы вернулись! Мы с Аберфортом вас заждались. _

_Альбус изумленно оглянулся, не веря в происходящее. Ариана что-то жизнерадостно рассказывала Геллерту, а Аберфорт стоял на пороге дома и умиротворенно улыбался… _

Но это было ложью. Альбус слишком хорошо помнил тот страшный день возвращения из их с Геллертом первого путешествия — Ариану на белых простынях и крик Аберфорта, до сих пор стоявший в ушах:

— Если бы ты остался с нами, она бы не заболела! Но ты решил отправиться на поиски приключений. Она умерла из-за тебя, слышишь?

Альбус судорожно вздохнул, и зеркало вновь пошло рябью. _В глазах улыбающейся Арианы, казалось, таились все тайны мироздания._

_— Я горжусь тобой, мудрый старший брат, — буквально пропела она. — Ты стал великим человеком_. 

Стекло будто заволокло туманом, и Альбус снова увидел их с Геллертом отражения. Только они казались гораздо моложе — как в то первое лето, когда были полны надежд и стремлений и еще не успели совершить ни одной ошибки.

— Что ты видишь, Альбус? — хрипло повторил Геллерт.

— Нас, Геллерт. Я вижу нас. 

Любая жизнь сопровождается массой ошибок, но Альбус знал, что есть кое-что сильнее. И зеркало напомнило об этом.

— Я тоже, — кивнул Геллерт, и в его глазах Альбус увидел отражение собственных мыслей. И — совсем немного — торжество и гордыню.

Альбусу же было совершенно неважно, кого в истории вспомнят более великим человеком: его или Геллерта. Главное — в этом мире они вместе.


End file.
